This invention offers an alternative to conventional diaper changing pads and tables. Traditional changing pads offer contour sides and a single safety strap to hold the baby in place, while other pads offer no safety apparatus at all. As children grow larger this can lead to various problems. Children tend to maneuver out of the safety strap possibly leading to an increase opportunity for injury, or they may flip over making it impossible to change the child quickly, effectively and hassle free.
When using traditional changing pads away from home, one finds that they can be very cumbersome. Many traditional pads do not fold, or if they do, the outside, or changing area, is exposed to the environment. Still other changing pads are convenient to travel with, but do not offer stability or safety. The present invention is directed to overcoming these deficiencies.